


The Bistro

by TemaTomo



Category: Bistro Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: (probably), Help, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemaTomo/pseuds/TemaTomo
Summary: The Cook's diary is a very private one. No one knows what she writes in it. She never really wrote in it, though, until 2 knights, hungry and tired, come stumbling to her shop. Let's have a read, now...
Relationships: Ayran & Coq au Vin (Bistro Heroes)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	The Bistro

**Author's Note:**

> omg omg omg omg im writing??? i never knew i could, but here i am, and it is very scary. it is probably going to be bad, tbh

Dear Diary,

There's some newcomers to my shop. They looked really hungry, but I had just sold my last item and now I'm out of stock. I sent them to hunt some boars in the forest that had appeared a few days ago. Hopefully they have enough strength to do it. It could bring business up a bit too. But mostly I'm just happy. They're coming back, and I heard something about the blond haired girl (Ayran, I think it was?) being able to eat 20 meat skewers. I'll bet it also applies to her friend. But Coq au Vin is a bit of a tease too, I think. Hopefully they don't cause too much trouble.


End file.
